Mindy's Bee Problem
by mah29732
Summary: Mindy has recently acquired a corporation that deals with honey, problem for her, the bees are rebelling and she has to acquire help from her archrival Mandy and her two duo, Billy and Grim to solve the matter.
1. Beeing Annoying

Mindy's Bee Problem

Chapter 1: Beeing Annoying

Mindy had finally been given the opportunity to take control over her parents' honey corporation. Yet there was one major problem, the likes of the various bees that were kept outside were rebelling and she needed help thus enters her arch-rival Mandy and her dimwit-sidekick Billy along with the Grim Reaper himself entering into the Mindy's corporate office.

"Alright, just what the heck did you call us here for?" asked Mandy.

"That!" replied Mindy as she pointed outside the window as the three glanced outside they noticed a massive amount of bees were lined up with various protest signs.

"And what would you like for us to do about it?" asked Mandy.

"Tell those loser bees to get back to work and make me honey or else!" ordered Mindy.

"It's certainly going to cost you quite a lot of cash for us to do something like that" replied Mandy.

"How much are you willing to take out those loser bees?" asked Mindy.

"How about eighty percent of your stock?" replied Mandy.

"What?!" cried Mindy, "Giving almost all of my stock to the likes of you?!"

"No stock no deal" replied Mandy as she folded her arms.

"I'll give you sixty percent of my stock but that's as low as I go" said Mindy.

"Fine" replied Mandy, "it's a deal so what are these bees complaining?"

"There's one leader of these bees that's leading the striking, he's being quite annoying always demanding more money from me and trying to be a hero like this bee attorney that sued humanity for acquiring the honey in the first place!" cried Mindy.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do" replied Mandy as she along with Grim and Billy went down from the corporate office right into the nest of bee hives to which the poor bee keepers were quite afraid of.

"Oh no, it's the Grim Reaper!" cried one of the bee keepers, "Now I'm pretty sure he's come for us!"

"Settle down people, we're here to just solve the bee problem" replied Grim.

"Oh in that case, go right ahead with using your sort of powers" said the bee keeper who was quite relieved.

"Oh boy, honey!" cried Billy as he went right into where all the bee hives were kept to which poor Billy got stung quite a lot with boils all over his face, "I must be allergic to the honey, duh!"

"Holy smokes, it's the Grim Reaper, that brat Mindy sent him here!" cried one of the bee strikers, "And he already got some of our boys who were stinging that big nosed idiot."

"Relax, we just want to have a talk with your ring leader" said Mandy as she attempted to calm down the striking bees.

"Oh, he's right this way" said the striking bee as the striking bee led Grim, Mandy and Billy to the ring leader, the ring leader was quite outraged that Mindy would send the likes of the Grim Reaper to do her bidding.

"I can't believe you're allowing that walking skeleton into my area" said the ring leader.

"So you must be the culprit of Mindy's complaint as why I am here to begin with" sighed Mandy.

"So what's your complaint?" asked Grim.

"Mindy is an unfair tyrant and a slave driver!" replied the ring leader.

"Sounds about right with the likes of her" added Mandy as she whispered to Grim.

"So is it possible that you could be our mediator?" asked the ring leader to Mandy, "Since you seem to also despise our boss?"

"Sure, why not" replied Mandy.

"Are you sure it's wise to double-cross Mindy like that, she did give you sixty percent of her stock to you" said Grim as they were leaving the scene.

"I think I can still take my chances getting the upper hand with both parties" replied Mandy.

"Oh boy, more honey!" cried Billy as he dug his face right into a nearby hive only to get stung by a lot of bees once more and receiving quite a lot of boils on his face, "Getting to taste honey hurts!"

"Sir, what are we going to do?" asked one of the striking bees to the ring leader, "we can't be like that bee attorney you idolize so much we don't have the sort of equipment to be something on that level."

"I have a feeling you would be saying that soldier" said the ring leader as he stood up and started to hover around with his wings through a row of his comrades, "since it seems that the blonde girl that our tyrant Mindy has hired to keep us at bay will eventually betray us, I say we go and take the likes of the Grim Reaper's scythe for our own use!"

"Yea, now you're talking brother!" shouted one of the striking bees.

As the likes of Grim, Mandy and Billy went back to the corporate office of where Mindy was, Mindy was quite upset to still see striking bees down below.

"You three losers are probably worse losers than the bees who are striking down below!" cried Mindy who was quite furious.

"But the bees gave me lots of honey, no one who gives that much of honey can't be a loser" said Billy as he began to eat some honey while his face was still filled with a lot of boils due to the bee stings.

"Look, I don't care how you deal with stopping these bees from striking, just stop those losers period!" cried Mindy.

"We're trying our best but it seems the ring leader is too stubborn" said Grim.

"Just how stubborn could those loser bees could really be?" asked Mindy.

Suddenly a large fist which was shaped thanks to the hundreds of bees came into crashing down the glass.

"You dare call us losers?!" shouted the ring leader as the large finger of bees pointed at Mindy which Mindy only responded with a shriek of terror as she fled to hide under her office desk.

"This was just suppose to be a simple job that my parents gave me, I didn't know it was going to be out of control like this!" cried Mindy.

"And now for you Mr. Reaper" said the ring leader as the large hand of bees pointed at Grim, "it's time that your scythe will finally belong to us as we bees have always been a victim of your job."

"Ha, how are you going to take me scythe away from me?" asked Grim.

"Like this" replied the ring leader as the large hand and snapped Grim right into the air crashing right down to the ground.

"This is looking quite bad" said Mandy as she along with Billy stepped aside as the bee ring leader ordered the large fist of bees to collectively grab onto the scythe feeling its grasp of power.


	2. Bees' Revenge

Chapter 2: Bees' Revenge

It seemed quite the end for the likes of the poor Grim Reaper who had his scythe once again taken from him but not just by a single person but by a bunch of rebelling bees and their ring leader. Poor Grim was quite beaten up and unconscious lying on the floor, the bees who have formed a hand collectively together were prepared to use the scythe's power on the very tyrant that imprisoned them, namely the likes of Mindy.

"Now to make sure the likes of Mindy the tyrant will meet her Maker!" laughed the bee ring leader.

"As much as I would like to see Mindy's own demise, I would like to be the one to do it not some stupid bees" said Mandy as she stood right up on the desk where Mindy was cowering right under.

"You of all people should be happy that the tyrant Mindy will soon perish" laughed the bee ring leader, "if you dare betray your own beliefs then you must join her too."

"Sorry!" replied Mandy as she dodged red beam from the scythe to which destroyed Mindy's favorite chair that was near the desk, "But I intend to not be with her for all eternity."

"Why is this loser defending me?" asked Mindy to herself who was quite scared as she noticed Mandy trying to dodge the red beams coming from the scythe being used by the collective hand of bees.

"Well, it's quite complicated actually" replied Billy as he came to her aid, "we acquired the likes of the Grim Reaper through a game of limbo and he like you hates us completely but we are a team together anyway."

"There must be some sort of weapon that'll stop these bees" said Mandy who continued to dodge the red beams from the scythe.

"Wait, there's some smoke screen in this desk" said Mindy as she pulled it out from the desk compartment and threw it to Mandy who used the smoke from the canister to temporary blind the bees that were trying to use the scythe on her, "come on, let's get Grim and get the heck out of here."

As the likes of Mandy, Billy and Mindy who carried the likes of the unconscious Grim Reaper from the scene, the rebelling bees and their ring leader were trying to get the situation under control.

"Where did the heck did they go?" asked one of the bees who was coughing quite badly from the smoke.

"They must have escaped!" cried the bee ring leader, "Follow them!"

As the likes of the collective flow of rebelling bees began to chase the likes of Mandy, Grim, Billy and Mindy throughout the corporate office Mindy finally led the three to a limousine.

"Driver, rebelling loser bees are following us, loose them!" ordered Mindy as she pointed right into the driver's face.

"Alright, alright" replied the driver as he sped off.

"Where the devil am I?" asked Grim as he finally woke up and recovered from the attack of the rebelling bees, "Do I still have me scythe?"

"I'm afraid not" replied Mandy, "worse off, I just helped Mindy escape death."

"Oh look here those bees come, hi bees!" shouted Billy as he stupidly waved his hand to the rebelling bees who were still holding the scythe.

"Will someone please prevent that big nosed loser from trying to get us kill?!" cried Mindy as she turned around to which Mandy responded by tying up Billy with the various seat belts.

"Say, are we playing cops and robbers?" asked Billy who enjoyed being tied up by Mandy.

"Looks like those bees prepared to fire me scythe!" cried Grim.

"Hold on everybody, I'm going to try to dodge it" added the driver who noticed the rebelling bees carrying the scythe through his rear view window.

As the bee ring leader began to order the collective hand of bees fire red beams from the scythe, the driver of the limousine attempted to do his best to swerve away to dodge the red beams that were coming toward them.

"Looks like we're heading into heavy traffic" said Mandy as she noticed that traffic was getting heavier making it harder for the limo driver to dodge the red beams from the scythe.

"I can't out maneuver them forever!" cried the limo driver as he tried to hang onto the wheel.

"Oh let me do it, I'm the Grim Reaper and I can drive just about anything" replied Grim as he teleported right to the shotgun seat and immediately change positions with the limo driver.

Grim was more agile in dodging the likes of the red beams from the scythe fired by the rebelling bees.

"The blasted Grim Reaper is the head of the wheel!" cried the bee ring leader, "We'll never be able to end the reign of the tyrant Mindy now!"

"Grim, do you have some sort of plan to loose these bees?" asked Mandy as she poked her head through the limo window separating the driver's seat from the passengers'.

"Heck ya" replied Grim as he took out some sort of garage door controller with the shape of the skull on it and pressed the red button to which created a portal which only allowed the limousine to enter the portal but not the rebelling bees.

"Where did they go?!" shrieked the bee ring leader who was quite angry.

"What do you suggest to do now sir?" asked one of the bees.

"I think it's time that humanity start making the honey around here and give us a break" laughed the bee ring leader.

Meanwhile in a strange garage, everybody were trying to wake up from the ordeal Mindy was quite perplexed about where Grim may have taken her.

"Hey bonehead loser at the wheel, where the heck did you take us?" asked Mindy to Grim.

"This is the garage of the Reaper family" replied Grim, "namely mine family. You'll be safe here until we come up with some sort of plan to get back me scythe."

"This is where you live?" asked Mandy as she got out of the limo, "I might say, I'm impressed."

"Are we done playing cops and robbers yet?" asked Billy who was still tied up with the seat belts to not get into trouble, "Because I got to take a number one and a number two!"

"I suppose so" replied Grim as he signaled Mindy to untie Billy.

"Well loser do you have to do your business?" asked Mindy.

"Not really the entire chase by those crazy rebelling bees were enough to relieve me" replied Billy to which Mindy quickly got out of the limo trying to get breath fresher air after the horrible incident.

"Yea, I usually do that whenever Billy unfortunately does his unpleasant business" added Mandy as she noticed Mindy doing some hard breathing trying to grasp for air.


	3. Bees' Ultimatum

Chapter 3: Bees' Ultimatum

After the bee ring leader and his compatriots had finally seemingly driven the likes of their arch-enemy and tyrant Mindy from their land, the bee ring leader didn't just stopped there. He instead ordered his compatriots to use the power of the scythe to free every captive bee from humanity.

"Yes my comrades!" laughed the bee ring leader, "We have finally freed EVERY bee on the planet. It's time to teach humanity a lesson, a lesson that'll make us the ones being the dominant ones while they do all the work for us."

"But sir, what about tyrant Mindy?" asked one of the bees as he raised his hand.

"I think we'll soon find out where she managed to flee using the power of the scythe" replied the bee ring leader.

Meanwhile, back in the garage of the Reaper family, Grim was searching throughout the garage desperately for a way to save Mindy from the rebelling bees who also took his scythe.

"Come on you loser bonehead" said Mindy as she was quite anxious to get out of the Reaper family house, "I want to leave this horrible, horrible place."

"Are you sure you are willing to go back to a place ruled by those loser bees?" asked Grim as he picked up a crystal ball that was just lying on the floor and showed her the image of the bee ring leader laughing benevolently as every human was in chains being forced to make honey for the bees' enjoyment.

"I can't believe that loser bee managed to take control of the entire planet, that should have been mine job!" cried Mindy.

"No, that should be mine job" added Mandy as she overheard Mindy's comments.

"Look you loser, this planet isn't big enough for the two of us" said Mindy right up to Mandy's face.

"Say, are you two going to get into a cat fight like the way Milkshake sometimes does with the neighboring kitty cats?" asked Billy as he butted right into the two.

"Come on Reaper" complained the limo driver who was still with the group of four and was quite tired, "haven't you come up with a way to get rid of those bees?"

"Hmm, I think the likes of Cerberus may have quite a taste for bees" replied Grim as he took out a whistle and blew it to which the likes of Cerberus came barking right into the scene.

"You mean that loser three-headed dog can eat bees?" asked Mindy.

"Heck yea, old Cerberus has developed a taste for just about anything" added Grim.

"So how the heck do we get back to the real world?" asked Mandy.

"Get back in the limo and I'll show you" replied Grim.

As everybody got back into the limo, Grim signaled the likes of the limo driver to just simply back up. Grim then took out the garage door opener he had used before and opened up another portal right behind the limo to which the limo went right through it and right back into the real world which was really controlled by the likes of the bee ring leader.

"So what do you have planned for Mr. Reaper?" asked the limo driver who was driving at the wheel.

"Well, it's a good thing I grabbed some major smoke guns from my father's tool shed while we were at my old house" replied Grim as he took some of them out and handed them over to Mindy, Mandy and Billy.

"Say, what does this button do?" asked Billy who was quite stupid as he pulled the trigger releasing quite a lot of smoke which went right over to where the limo driver was.

"Hey, I can't see a thing!" cried the limo driver as he attempted to swerve and maintain control of the limo.

"What are you trying to do you big nosed loser, trying to get us killed?!" cried Mindy as she along with Mandy and Grim could hardly see.

"I'm enjoying the smoke" replied Billy as he breathed much of the smoke right into his big nose of his clearing everything up.

"That can't really be good for him, can it?" asked Mandy to Grim.

"Heck no, but most people are not friends with the likes of me who do things like that" replied Grim.

"Hey, I can finally see things quite clearly" said the limo driver as he regained control of the limo.

But as the limo driver began to regain control over the limo, the poor driver had to stretch the limo to a halt as he noticed a collective wall of bees were right in his path.

"Uh, I think we got a situation here" said the limo driver as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"It's those blasted loser bees" replied Mindy as she geared up ready for a fight, "I'm going to take back what's mine."

"And I'm going to take back me scythe!" added Grim.

"Uh, you four go on ahead" replied the limo driver as he cowered in the driver's seat in fear of the bees, "I'll stay here."

"Oh boy, more bees!" shouted Billy as he got out from the limo and started to run toward them to which the bees only responded by stinging poor Billy giving him all sorts of boils.

"Quickly, we got to use these smoke guns now" said Grim as he began to use his which began to confuse the bees as they dropped right down to the ground.

"Take this you loser bees!" cried Mindy as she used her smoke gun.

"I should be the only one to take control of this planet" added Mandy as she used her smoke gun against the bees.

"Come on, we have to head to where the bee ring leader is" said Grim as he pointed to the large bee hive-like palace.

"Oh boy, I bet there's lots of honey there!" shouted Billy as he raced toward the large hive.

"Wait Billy, don't go ahead alone!" cried Grim as he along with Mandy and Mindy began to chase after him.

But Billy ignored Grim's warnings and went right toward the large bee hive where the likes of honey was dripping for miles upon miles. Billy simply just scarfed it all down right into his mouth not noticing the elite members of the large bee hive were right behind him.


	4. Cerberus to the Rescue

Chapter 4: Cerberus to the Rescue

While the likes of Billy continued to scarf down various amounts of honey, some elite bees that the bee ring leader had ordered to keep a watch over the main central hive had spotted Billy eating all their honey.

"Look at the size of that big nosed idiot" said one of the elite bees.

"Let's take him in for our leader so that the others will be coming to look for him" laughed the second elite bee.

As Billy continued to scarf down the amount of honey right into his stomach, the likes of the two elite bees grabbed Billy who was still trying to get the amount of honey from the hive.

"This idiot is still trying to get our honey" added the first elite bee.

"Who cares" said the second elite bee.

"You two, what's the meaning of this?" asked the bee ring leader who was now dressed up as a king thanks to the use of the Grim Reaper's scythe.

"Say, are bees really ruled by kings?" asked Billy as he was brought before the bee ring leader.

"Quite correct" replied the bee ring leader then he grabbed the scythe, "but since I have the power of the scythe, I can now dictate what's up with the rules. The queen for his main hive is really our spokesperson as you would like to put it not really much as someone who controls everything."

"Look who else we found" said another elite bee as he along with several elite bee soldiers brought in the likes of Grim, Mindy and Mandy into the scene and confiscated the likes of their smoke guns, "and they were using this form of poison to gain access to this palace."

"You stupid bee!" cried Grim and began to shook his fist, "Give me back me scythe!"

"And just what the heck are you going to do to the likes of me if I don't give it back?" laughed the bee ring leader.

"Listen you loser bee!" shrieked Mindy with such anger, "I'm so tired of you loser bees always complaining, complaining the honey corporation gave you shelter and also credit for your work of making honey and now you loser bees just turn on us?!"

"Too bad for the likes of you tyrant Mindy, you shall never see the likes of us so-called losers ever again" said the bee ring leader as he began to use the scythe on Mindy to which she began to dodge the red beams from the scythe.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" asked Mandy.

"Heck yea" replied Grim to which Mandy responded by knocking out two of the elite bee soldiers with her bear fists along with also kicking another elite bee soldier sending him flying against another fellow soldier knocking the two unconscious.

"You think you four can easily defeat me?" asked the bee ring leader, "You Grim Reaper have no powers over the likes of me and I myself have an infinite army of bees to be at my command and the rest of the human population enslaved! How do you like them apples?!"

"I think you have forgotten one thing" replied Grim as he took out a whistle and blew it to which responded Cerberus breaking down the large palace-like hive and barked and roared right into the face of the bee ring leader, "you see my old three-dead pet Cerberus has developed a taste for bees. He's quite immune to your stings and he'll be able to squash you bees with ease."

"Ha, I would like to see some proof of just that" laughed the bee ring leader.

As the bee ring leader began to laugh at the likes of poor Cerberus, the three-headed dog got quite red with anger and one of the heads of the three-headed dog just simply took and swallowed the likes of the bee ring leader.

"Wow, I can't believe it was that easy" said Mandy as Grim finally took his scythe back.

"Yes, and now to turn everything back to normal" added Grim as he used his scythe to turn the rest of the world back to normal to which the four ended up back in the corporate office of where Mindy was ordered to work for her parents.

"Well, I hate to admit it" said Mindy as she sighed as she was even quite disgusted with having a friendly relationship with Mandy throughout her ordeal with the rebelling bees, "but we made a great t-t-t--"

"Don't try to force yourself to say it girl" said Grim to Mindy, "well we better get going I got stuff to do back at home."

"And let's not forget that you owe us at least sixty percent of your stock your parents gave to you as an allowance" said Mandy as she along with Grim and Billy were about to leave the scene.

"Say before we go, can we go play with the bees again?" asked Billy.

"Why?" asked Grim.

"Because I'm still hungry and I didn't get enough honey to eat" replied Billy as he raced from the corporate building right into where the bee hives were to which Billy only got sting quite a bit along with having quite a lot of boils on his face and all over the body.

"Get that loser idiot out of those hives!" cried Mindy from the window of the corporate office down below to Grim and Mandy referring to Billy.

"Shall we go get that idiot?" asked Grim to Mandy.

"Fine, here we go again" replied Mandy as the scene ended with both of them racing to where the bee hives were to which Billy was scarfing down honey while also being stung by the bees.


End file.
